The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor module socket apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor module socket apparatus for preventing heat from being delivered to a main board of a computer, wherein the heat is generated in a semiconductor module including a semiconductor memory module.
In general, a semiconductor module socket apparatus is mounted in a main board of a computer, has various types of semiconductor modules including a semiconductor memory module or the like, and includes a socket main body whereon a socket groove corresponding to a semiconductor module is formed, and a socket pin that is mounted in the socket groove of the socket main body so as to be electrically connected to a module pin of the semiconductor module.
Thus, an electrical signal of the semiconductor module may be transferred to a main board of a computer in which the socket main body is mounted, in a manner that the module pin of the semiconductor module is electrically connected to the socket pin by inserting the semiconductor module into the socket groove of the socket main body.
Meanwhile, a problem of heat generation due to high integration and large capacity of a semiconductor module increases.
In particular, the heat generation first occurs in the semiconductor module, and although the generated heat is partly radiated to the air according to a heat convection phenomenon, almost 90% of the generated heat is delivered to the main board according to a heat conductivity phenomenon via the socket main body and the socket pin which thermally contact the semiconductor module.
The heat delivered to the main board causes malfunctions in the main board or deteriorates the durability of the main board.